llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 41
Mother's Day How do you say "Thank you"? {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Yukiho': We're supposed to write down our thoughts for homework tonight... I have a feeling it's going to be a long evening. Alisa: Tell me about it. It’s so hard to put your thoughts into words! Alisa: Oh, by the way, are you all ready for Sunday, Yukiho? Yukiho: Huh? Sunday? Is something going on Sunday? Alisa: Yes! This Sunday is Mother’s Day. Yukiho: What?! Alisa: I’m going to write my mom a letter. I was curious about what you had planned.Yukiho: I totally forgot… Alisa: Hmm? What’d you say? Yukiho: A-A-Umm… Ah, ha, ha… N-Nothing! Alisa: Nothing? Yukiho: I mean, I’m prepared, it’s just a secret. Alisa: Oh, I see! You must really be looking forward to Mother’s Day, then. Yukiho: Y-Yup! I sure am! Yukiho: Anyway, see you tomorrow, Alisa! Alisa: Yeah, see you tomorrow! Yukiho: Mother’s Day… What am I gonna do?! Yukiho: I can never figure out what to get her. Every year I start off really wanting to make her happy… Yukiho: *Sigh* I should’ve started so much earlier. Yukiho: But maybe Honoka’s got something planned… Honoka: I’m ho-ooome! Yukiho: Oh, sis! I’ve been waiting all afternoon for you to get home. Honoka: Why? I’m not scheduled to work in the bakery today. Yukiho: It’s not about work. I need your advice about something. Can I come in your room? Honoka: Uhh… I guess? Honoka: Ahh! Mother’s Day?! Yukiho: You forgot too?! Yukiho: It’s this coming Sunday. Let’s brainstorm together and thing of something to get mom. Honoka: Hmmmmmmmmm… Maybe, like… a handkerchief? Honoka: And… let’s see… Honoka: A coupon for a free backrub? Yukiho: Uhh, hello? Clearly you forgot, but we get her handkerchiefs and backrub coupons EVERY year. Honoka: O-Oh… Yukiho: Year after year after year after year after year. Her drawer is stuffed to the brim with handkerchiefs and coupons! Honoka: It is? I had no idea… Yukiho: Last year we talked and said we’d work really hard to think of something better next time… Honoka: I can’t believe we totally forgot about the holiday itself… Yukiho: Isn’t there anything we can get right away that she’ll be happy to receive? Honoka: I’ve got it! Yukiho: Huh? Honoka: We’ll go to mom and ask her now! Follow me, Yukiho! Yukiho: Whaaaaaaaat?! Yukiho: Is asking mom directly really a good idea? Hey, wait! Honoka! Honoka: Mom! Hey, mom! Honoka’s mother: Hmm? Where’s the fire, you two? Honoka: Hey mom, anything you’ve been wanting to get for yourself lately? Honoka’s mother: Oh my, where’s this coming from? Hmm… I can’t really think of anything. Honoka: Think! THINK of something right now! Yukiho: it doesn’t matter what. Just say the first thing that comes to mind!  Honoka’s mother: Hmm… All right. I want a winning lottery ticket worth a hundred million yen!  'Honoka': That’s too extravagant! Yukiho: Come on, be serious. Honoka’s mother: Yes, yes. You girls are so demanding. Okay, how about a Hawaiian vacation? Honoka: It’s no use. She’s not taking us seriously. Honoka’s mother: Ah, ha, ha, ha! There’s nothing I want that badly right this second. Now, you two get your homework done before dinner. Honoka: Hey! Mom, wait! Honoka: Right! That does it! At times like this… Yukiho: At times like this…? Honoka: We’ll ask everyone else! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Hanayo': I've got something to say, mom! Tee-hee. Happy Mother's Day! Thank you for everything! Hanayo: I love you, mom. You’re the kindest, warmest person I know. Hanayo: I feel so happy when you welcome me home everyday. So, I drew a portrait of you saying, “Welcome home!” Maki: Enjoy yourself, mom. Maki: Huh? Please, don’t worry about me. Today is your day. You work so hard all the time. I just want to give you one day where you can kick back and relax. Maki: We can always talk when you get back. You can tell me how it all went and everything else. Okay? Maki: Have fun, mom! Kotori: *Hums* Kotori: We don’t get to spend much time in the kitchen together. I’m so happy. Kotori: Next step is to mix in the cream cheese, mom! Kotori: What do you mean, I look a lot happier than usual? Kotori: Hee-hee. Of course I do. I get to spend Mother’s Day here, baking with you. Kotori: Thank you for everything you do, mom. Rin: Happy Mother’s Day, mom! Rin: You like flowers, right? Umi’s mom does, too. The two of us worked together to make flower wreaths for you both! Rin: And since yellow’s both our favorite color… I used yellow carnations! A bright, cheerful color is the perfect match for you. Umi: Yes. Rin’s mother’s wreath is yellow carnations, and yours is indigo hydrangeas. Umi: I hope that it will help put you at ease during rehearsals, even if it’s only a little bit. Umi: Thank you! I’ll try to remember how grateful I should be every day, and never take you for granted. Nico: Everyone! I’m making salad. Come in here and help! Cocoro: Coming! Cocoa: Comiiiing! Cotaro: Coming! Nozomi: Coming! Nico: Nozomi, are you sure you don’t mind helping? Nozomi: Not at all! I already mailed my letter to my mom, so to be honest, I had nothing to do for Mother’s Day itself. Nico: I wanted to make a really fancy meal for tonight. You really saved my bacon by coming over to help! Thanks a million, Nozomi. Nozomi: And I’m thrilled to be spending the evening at chez Yazawa! Nico: *Giggle* For one night only, there are five siblings! Let’s throw mom a party she’ll never forget. Eli: I wonder if mom’s gotten it by now. Alisa: Yeah. You think she’ll like it? Eli: *Chuckle* She might be reading the letter as we speak! Eli: Hello, mother. Are you well? Happy Mother’s Day! We made you a scarf as a token of our thanks for watching over us. Alisa: We thought spring colors would look good on you. When you wrap the scarf around your neck, be sure to think of us, okay? Eli: Also… I feel a bit shy, but we included a video from us as well. Our friends helped us put it together. Eli: With such a wonderful mother and wonderful friends to support us… Eli: Every day is special to Alisa and me. Honoka: Mom! Yukiho: Mom! Honoka’s mother: Yes, girls? What is it? Honoka, Yukiho: Happy Mother’s Day, mom! Honoka’s mother: Oh, my… Honoka’s mother: That’s right… I totally forgot today is Mother’s Day. Honoka’s mother: I thought you two had been staring at me a little too intently this past week… Honoka: *Giggle* Yukiho: We were hoping to give you something you really wanted, but all you came up with were silly things like lotto tickets and trips to Hawaii. Honoka’s mother: *Laughs* Sorry about that. Honoka: We can’t afford anything as expensive as a Hawaiian vacation, but… Honoka: We talked, and decided we should tell you exactly how grateful we are to you for raising us. Honoka’s mother: Silly girls. I don’t need expensive things. Honoka’s mother: Your love is the most valuable thing in the world to me. Honoka: B-But all the handkerchiefs and backrub coupons we give you every year just get stuffed in a drawer. Honoka’s mother: That’s because I’m so happy to have them, I can’t bring myself to use them up! Maybe I’m a hoarder… Honoka’s mother: Well, don’t keep me in suspense. What am I getting this year? Yukiho: This! Honoka’s mother: Homura Bakery Work Coupon…! Honoka’s mother: Mm-hmm. I’ll definitely use this! Something tells me it won’t be any more effective than usual, but I swear I’ll use this one! Honoka: See? Mom’s happy! Yukiho: You were right… Honoka: Also, we made up a song called “Thank you, mom.” Honoka’s mother: A song? You two can write songs? Yukiho: Not really… It might sound a little weird, but Honoka and I came up with it ourselves. Honoka: And now we’re gonna sing it for you! Honoka’s mother: Hold your horses! If you’re going to sing for me, I want your father to hear it, too! Honoka: Huh?! Honoka’s mother: Honeeeeeeeeey! Honoka’s mothe'''r: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you two something important as well. '''Honoka: What is it? Honoka’s mother: You can take me to Hawaii after you both finish school, grow up and get high-paying jobs. Yukiho: Mom?! Honoka: Don’t tell me you were serious about that! Honoka’s mother: *Laughs* I’m kidding! Honoka’s mother: Now then, Honoka, Yukiho. Honoka’s mother: Thank you. Your love came across loud and clear. Honoka: Mom… Yukiho: Thank goodness… Honoka’s mother: Now, I’m going to find your father… and a video camera! Yukiho: Th-This is turning into a big deal. Honoka: Ah, ha, ha… Hey, as long as mom’s happy. Honoka: Okay. I’m totally motivated! Let’s belt out a rousing chorus of “Thank you, mom!” Yukiho: Yeah! |} Category:Story Category:Muse